Got You In My Grip
by waterjazz
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Annabeth had been alone when they kissed? SPOILER OF BOOK FIVE, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED. LEMON LEMON LEMON! Rated 'M' for a reason. No flames, please. P&A.


I leafed through the pages of Ancient Greek, scratching my forehead. Annabeth had lent me the book to polish my language, but I didn't get a single word. I put the textbook on my desk and leaned back on the bed, shifting pages of notes onto the book.

_Annabeth..._

The name snuck into my mind, and I rapped my skull. I shouldn't be thinking about her _all the time._

"Hey." Annabeth's voice filled the my cabin as she walked in quietly, holding what looked like an iced blue brick on a paper plate. She wore a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, no bra, it looked like. "Happy birthday."

I blinked. I was too busy ogling her chest. "What?"

"It's August 18th." She explained, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking her knees under her. I sat up and crossed my legs, pretzel-style. "Your birthday, right?"

I was stunned. And a little touched Annabeth had remembered, and a bit surprised she actually did. We had a huge battle this morning, and I gave Luke the knife. I had turned sixteen this morning. I hadn't even remembered my own birthday, and she had. I hate to say it, seeing as I'm a guy, but it was really, well, _sweet_.

She shoved the cube of icing into my face. "Make a wish."

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked, poking the cake and sucking my finger clean of blue icing.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed, and started feeding me cake with her hands. I stopped her, grabbing her wrist. Even though I loved the feeling of her fingers in my mouth, I was a bit confused. "What're you doing?" I asked, giving her a grin. She blushed a little bit, but took another piece, putting that in my mouth too.

"It's your birthday," she said simply, wiping the corner of my mouth with her finger and licking it. I found that oddly sexy, for some reason. "You should relax, seeing as we've been fighting a war for the last couple of days. And, you were the one who stopped Kronos."

I laughed, using my thumb to wipe her cheek, which had a bit of icing on it. We finished eating the cake, laughing and giggling throughout.

Annabeth, since she still looking a little nervous, I took her hand and gently laid her down beside me. She tensed, but kept her hand laced with mine.

We were quiet for a while, when she broke the silence. "You saved the world." She whispered, almost to herself.

"_We _saved the world." I propped myself onto my elbow, facing Annabeth. I looked deep into her gray eyes, and it sounded like she stopped breathing. I smiled a bit, and leaned onto my back again.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." I squeezed our fingers, rubbing my thumbs over the smooth knuckles. No matter how many battles she fought, she would always be smooth and fresh.

"You don't sound disappointed."

Annabeth pressed her lips together and moved her shoulders a bit, showing she didn't mind. "Oh, I don't care."

I looked at her and smiled again, taking her hand and putting it to my mouth, giving it a kiss. Annabeth shivered. "Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow, flipping over onto her stomach. She moved so her elbows were against the bed, so she could easily look at me. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

I grinned sheepishly. "You'd probably kick my butt." I sat up, sitting up and putting my head against the headboard. Annabeth looked ay my lap for a moment, before her eyes traveled up my body and went to my face. I smirked internally. _Annabeth was checking you out! _A tiny voice whispered inside.

"You _know _I'd kick your butt."

I sighed. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal." I scratched my head.

Annabeth rolled onto her back, and kept her eyes on the sea-green ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, and I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_wanted to." Annabeth teased, poking me in the hip. Jolts of electricity ran through my body.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought-- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." My throat felt very dry, and I wished I could grab a quick cup of water.

"Anybody in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice low.

I looked back at her, and she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I whined, grabbing her by the sides and hauling her onto my lap. She swatted my arm, but I didn't let her go.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

She laughed again, and faced me, straddling my lap. She raked her hand through my hair gently, her nails across my scalp. She stopped laughing, but kept on a seductive grin. I bit back a moan. "I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." She leaned in so her teeth bit gently at my ear, her warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Get used to it." She tackled my lips in a passionate kiss.

I responded her call easily, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly. We somehow ended up with her legs locked around my hips securely, her core against my lap. My hands were around her ass, groping and touching with Annabeth moaning every now and again.

I slid my hands up her shirt, massaging the soft skin. My wandering hands found her breasts, and I played with the nipples with the tips of my fingers. Annabeth's moan was so arousing, I couldn't help but groan, too.

My pants were getting tighter and harder fast, and I needed and wanted more. I suddenly got up, my erection rather prominent through my jeans as I walked to the door. Annabeth looked up, hair frizzed and shirt wrinkled, halfway up her chest. She smoothed it down.

"What're you doin'?" She breathed. I locked the door. When I got to the bed, I crawled like a predator across the blue covers and grabbed Annabeth by the hips.

"Do you want people interrupting us?" I whispered, licking her ear. She shivered, and I kissed her deeply, taking her shirt off. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned, so round and already hard. I gently grabbed her left one and placed it in my mouth, sucking and licking it. Annabeth kept on moaning, slowly getting louder and louder. I bit the nipple, and she almost screamed in pleasure. I did the same to her right. I was about to take her shorts off, but she grabbed my hand loosely, stopping me.

"Please, Percy, let me do something." She said, causing me to get hard all over again. I nodded.

"Be my guest."

Annabeth pulled me to the side of the bed, and had my sit down at the edge. She got on her knees in front of me, and she slowly unzipped my jeans with her teeth. I could feel my manhood straining against the thin fabric, painful and pleasurable at the same time. Annabeth grabbed me through my boxers, and I gave a throaty moan, bucking my hips. She smiled, and slowly pulled my boxers down my legs, her nails scraping against the heated skin. I groaned, throwing my head back and biting my lip. She started to pump my shaft, moving her hands carefully over and over.

She brought her lips to the head, and sucked and licked. I raked my fingers through her hair, wondering how on Earth this demi-goddess learned how to make a man melt under her fingers.

"Annabeth," I gasped out, "how did you learn to do this?"

She grinned toothily. "I practiced."

"How?"

"I'd think of you, and..." She licked all the way up my chest, up my neck and kissed me, sliding her tongue into my mouth. She licked my ear as I had done to her. "Touch myself. Imagine it was you. A want to give you the _same _pleasure." I gave a hearty moan, just imagining Annabeth touching her little body.

I couldn't hold it in.

My climax came, and I fell over the edge. Waves of pleasure moved lazily through me, right to my center. I saw Annabeth swallow and lick her lips, like she had a drink. I looked at her. "You drank it all?" She nodded.

She crawled up my body, making sure her breasts went right over my manhood. I moaned again, when Annabeth pressed her chest against my clothed. She pulled my shirt off, and ran her hands over my stomach, playing with the little bristly hairs near my waist. "You know what you taste like?"

I grinned at her, and dragged my tongue across her breasts. She shivered, and grabbed my cock. I groaned. "What do I taste like?" She moved her small hands over and over the shaft like she had done before. I instantly got an erection.

"Well," she started, pulling her shorts off. Underneath she had on a blue lacy thong. I gritted my teeth in excitement, and placed my hand between her legs. "You had the _greatest _flavor. Like sea salt. _And_ blue cupcakes_._" I laughed and took her thong off, ready to make her cum. She bit her lip, and I slowly started to rub the swollen, wet folds between her tan legs. She gasped and tried to push her hips lower down onto my fingers, but I kept them just under her walls. I put a digit into her vagina, and she screamed quietly. Then, I couldn't stand it.

I put another finger in quickly, then another, and she gasped and moaned and tried to lower herself onto my fingers. I brought them higher up, and she shreiked.

Thank the Gods the cabins were sound-proof, or we'd be in big trouble right now.

Her walls started to tighten, and a sticky liquid came onto my fingers. I made sure to catch it all, and I licked them clean. She tasted delicious, like nectar. Basically, liquid chocolate chip cookies.

"Now," I breathed, grabbing her hips and bringing them close to mine. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Annabeth shivered, and dragged her hands down my chest, touching the hairs at my waist.

I reached over to grab a condom from inside my nightstand, but she stopped me. "I use birth control," she assured me. I smiled. I didn't want a piece of plastic to keep me from making love to Annabeth.

I raised an eyebrow. "You been waitin' for this?" I whispered, leaning in close to her face. She closed the space with a kiss. I licked her lips, and she placed her tongue into my mouth, rubbing her tongue everywhere. I knew what she was doing. She had been jealous of Rachel and Thalia, and she was marking her territory. I didn't mind at all.

I positioned myself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I've been waiting!" She chirped, and I smirked.

"How long?" I breathed, leaning in even close to her face. Annabeth pressed her chest against mine. I became even harder.

"Ever since the Labyrinth." She whispered back. "When you left, the only things I was thinking about how amazing our kiss was and how fantastic your butt is." Her arms snuck around my waist and she squeezed my ass.

I laughed. "I was ditzy with that kiss." She giggled. "Are you ready for this?" I asked again, locking my eyes with hers.

She nodded, and I slowly pushed myself in.

I watched her face. First it was pleasure, then confusion, then pain.

Her eyes teared up, and she bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain. I peppered kisses on her face and cheeks, moving myself inside her a bit. "I'm sorry, Anna-"

She moaned then, all signs of discomfort gone. She moved her hips side to side. "Oh, Percy..." She groaned, and I leaned in and sucked on her lip.

"What is it, Annabeth? What do you want me to do?" I purred, burrowing my face into her curly hair. "Talk _dirty _to me."

"Fuck me, Percy!" She shreiked, arching her back. I squeezed her breasts.

_"If you say so." _I started to pump her faster, and she screamed and shreiked. We both came, and she detached herself from me, rolling onto her side. She snuggled into my chest, defeated.

"So, how was it?" I said conversationally.

"Well...." She said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I felt the Earth move." She started giggling.

It took me awhile to get it, but when I did, I started laughing. "How long have you wanted to say that?"

"Since I went into puberty, age fifteen."

"Well, I'm sure the Earth indeed moved."

We laughed together, and then sank into a deep sleep.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

**YUP AND THAT'S THE WAY IT IS**

**AND THAT'S THE WAY UH HUH UH HUH I LIKE IT UH HUH HUH HUH**

**courtesy to: _jbff anonymous_ (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) for the 'I felt the Earth move' qoute.**

**Took me about a week. Almost four days. Mostly written on weekends...**

**ZOMGWATCHINGMONSTERHOUSEGTG**

**disclaimer: do not own PJATO, but if I did, this would be in the book. but waaaaay more censored.**


End file.
